A Whole New World
by Nefertel
Summary: A Prince and pauper story, Sky falls for someone out of his social status will it survive or will the people in his life been and issue. SXZ
1. Chapter 1

**This is for you sis I hope you like it.**

The room was filled with well to do people Sky loathed his mother and step-father had forced him to come to this boring charity ball. Syd being Syd excitedly agreed to come along with him when he asked anything to get dressed up for her.

Though he suspected she thought it also meant something else with the way she clung to his arm. He sighed for the hundredth time that night as Syd twittered on about something or other with the daughter of his mother's best friend.

"Sky want do you think?" asked Syd tugging on his arm to get his attention he blinked as he looked down.

"I'm sorry what" he asked both girls giggled causing Sky to roll his eyes "I'll be right back ok" before either girl could say anything he had already disengaged his arm from Syd and moved away.

He made it quickly through the crowd and out the back door in the garden he breathed deep feeling a sense of freedom in the cool night air.

He moved down the garden taking in the ridiculous tree sculptures his mother had done for the party a elephant, a giraffe and a bird of some kind he shook his head.

He sat down on the edge of the fountain at the bottom of the garden and just looked up into the night sky he really wanted to be back at SPD right now even doing the inventory was better than this.

"Why do I always have to be here?" he muttered out loud to no one in particular he jumped out of his skin when he heard a laugh.

He turned to see his mother and step- father coming this way they were oblivious to his presence, he decided to keep it that way so he quickly ran of in the other direction.

He made it back inside and instead of finding Syd he decided to go to his room he wanted to sleep and forget about this boring night. He made it up the stairs when he heard a strange sound.

It sounded like a groan and as he got closer to one of the spare bedrooms door he heard it again this time he knew what the sound was and quickly sped on his way.

He got to his room and closed the door quickly he locked it too he sighed again finally he was free.

He started getting undress he was down to his trousers when he heard another sound her turned "who's in here?" he asked.

He heard the sound again "I said who's in here? Come out now" he called a little louder still nothing moved.

He followed the sound to the wardrobe he pulled back the doors quickly and gasped when he saw a young Hispanic woman curled up in the corner tears flowed down her cheek and she was rubbing her arm.

She looked up at him and instantly tried to stop crying he could tell she wasn't used to people seeing her like this.

He crouched down "hey are you ok?" she raised her eyebrow at him "Yeah I know in the light of things it's a stupid question but still" it made her smile a little.

He held out a hand for her which she took he helped her up he guided her to the chair he had near his fireplace.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked softly she bit her lip as she rubbed her arm again. Now that they were sat by the fireplace he could see a red handprint on her arm.

"I am working her tonight as one of the waitresses my friend got me the gig and I was just doing my thing when my boss the guy grabbed me and pulled me into a little closet. It was clear what he wanted I managed to get free before he could touch me any where else I didn't really look where I was running when I came to here I just hid in the closet".

His step father tried to force himself on this random woman when his wife was in the next room "did he say why he wanted you?"

She nodded "yeah he said he had a thing for a Spanish woman" she shuddered he quickly took of his jacket and put it around her "come on I'll call you a taxi" she shook her head.

"No that's cool I don't really live anywhere so ..." he looked surprised which caused her to smile wider.

"You don't have a home" she shook her head "well then you will sleep here take the bed I will sleep in the chair" she tried to resist but he shook his head "no arguing you've just been through something and I am not letting you leave to go nowhere if you had a home the fine but no".

He got up and walked to his closet pulled out a blue sweater and some boxers and passed them to her "here you can changed in the bathroom there" she smiled gratefully as she took the clothes.

He opened up his bed for her before quickly finished getting changed by the time she came out he was already set up with a blanket on the chair she had previously been sitting in.

"Thanks" she muttered he nodded "goodnight err..." she smiled "Z its Z" he smiled back "Z good night Z".

"Goodnight ..." she echoed his words causing him to chuckle "Sky, Sky tate" her eyes bugged out "wait a minute as in the tate's that own this house" he nodded.

"I really should be going" he shook his head and got up and guided her back to the bed "just go to sleep Z" he moved back to the chair.

"Goodnight Sky" she climbed into the bed and smiled as she sunk into the covers.

**Love or hate let me know ok**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews please keep them coming I hope I don't disappoint any of you. I do apologise if I miss letters or words I sometimes don't have the time to go through again to check.**

When sky woke up the next day the bed was empty but made his clothes she had worn were folded on his bed with a piece of paper on top.

'_Thanks again Sky, Z'_ he smiled as he placed the letter on his bed side table and put away his clothes. He quickly got dressed in his SPD uniform and made his way to the kitchen.

"Morning Sky, what time did you leave the party Syd here was looking for you for ages" asked his mother as she motioned to Syd who sat next to her smiling at him.

Sky shrugged his shoulders as he took a bite of toast Harold the family butcher had made him. He noticed Syd was still wearing the same dress from last night she hadn't thought to bring her uniform to change into.

"Yeah Sky when you didn't come back I went looking but I couldn't find you eventually I went to your room but the door was lock I could hear muffled sounds it sounded like a man and woman talking".

Syd so innocently looked at sky as his mother raised her eyebrows at him "don't tell me you abandoned your date to have a quick romp with some girl" asked his mother accusingly.

Sky shook his head and Syd's amused smirk "no mum I didn't, I went for a walk in the garden and then went up to my room there was a woman there but she was just hiding from Hen ... A man who presumed too much" he almost slipped up and said his step-fathers name his mum wouldn't of believed him anyway.

His mother's eyes turned from accusing to shock "oh my, that poor girl was she alright". Sky nodded his head "yeah she was I offered to get her a taxi but it was too late so I said she could sleep in my bed and I slept on the chair she was gone when I woke up".

Sky almost burst out laughing at the look on Syd's face when he mentioned that some women had slept in his bed he settled for an innocent smile.

His mother looked proud "good it's nice to know I raised a gentlemen" he smiled back at her then looked at the clock "we've got to go now mum ok".

She nodded as he moved round the island in the kitchen to kiss her on the cheek. He looked at Syd who followed him "thanks Mrs Tate I had fun".

Sky mother waved her goodbye "goodbye Harold see you next time" said sky as Harold held the door open for him.

"Goodbye Master Sky be safe" he replied Sky allowed Syd to walk out first and glared daggers at her complete dismissal of Harold he looked at Harold who simply shook his head and smiled whilst patting sky on the shoulder.

Sky climbed into the driving seat of his car as Syd sat patiently waiting for him in the passenger's side.

He wanted to say something but decided against it if she was gonna be a snob then he wasn't gonna get involved.

The ride back to SPD was quiet Syd was checking her nails whilst Sky found himself checking the streets as he drove past hoping to catch a glimpse of her.

They finally arrived back at SPD sky parked the car and quickly got out not bothering to wait for Syd to follow him as he made his way back in the home he preferred.

"Sky wait up" she called forcing him to stop and turned with a sigh "what's up" he asked as she finally reached him he hadn't realised he was walking so fast.

"I just wanted to say thanks for taking me last night I did have fun right up until you vanished" she wrapped her arm around his much like she had done last night whilst they continued walking.

"It was nothing Syd really I would of invited Bridge as well but he was doing something else" he said his face was turned away from her so he didn't see her face fell at that.

"You asked Bridge to come as well?" Sky nodded "oh I thought it was just you and me" she said sadly.

"Well it was he couldn't make it" he knew what she really thought he didn't know how many times he had to tell her or brush her off to make her realise that him and her so wasn't gonna happen.

"Well yeah but I meant just us, us you know like on a date" she stopped him and made him face her she looked up at him hope filling her eyes as her face got closer to his face.

He realised what she was doing and was about to say something when all of a sudden her lips were on his attacking them as if she need them to breathe.

He was quite surprised at how strong this little blond girl was he was finding it difficult to push her off. Her lips kept locked on his as she pushed him back so he was flushed against the wall and she was flushed on him.

He could feel her tongue trying to snake past his closed lips but he managed to get his arm in between them and with little difficulty he created his shield which forced her back.

He gasped for breath whilst she looked stunned she touched her fingers to her lips "oh wow I had hoped that would happen when we kissed".

She went in for another kiss when she collided with the shield she looked at him confused "Sky what's wrong?"She asked innocently.

He lowered his shield and looked at her incredulously "you're joking right?" She shook her head at him genuinely confused.

Before he could say anything further he heard his name being shouted he could recognised Bridge's voice anywhere.

Sky left a confused looking Syd and went in search of his best friend. He found him at the top of the escalators "hey Bridge what's up" his best friend frowned.

"Oh nothing there was just something telling me that you needed that, what happened" sky smiled at his weird friend.

"Thanks buddy" he patted Bridge on the shoulder as he started walking to his room with Bridge following. Neither boy noticed Syd following them silently until she came to her own room.

Later that day all three where called into the control centre they entered just as the A team ran out bumping into Bridge in the process.

Kruger gave them there own morpher's much to their delight and gave them a task to complete.

They headed for the mall where they had to apprehend some thieves they were just in a debated about whether their mission when said thieves ran straight up to them.

Sky's shocked eyes met and equally shocked eyes of the very woman he had been wondering about Z there she was running away from some security guys with clothes in her arms.

He checked himself before anyone noticed as did she they exchanged some words before Z and her friend he hoped dropped the clothes in there hand and took a fighting stance.

Not wanting to fight Z he helped Bridge fight the man thinking he was a greater threat whilst Syd dealt with Z luckily for Z Syd had no idea that the girl she was fighting was the one who slept in his bed the night before.

The fight didn't last long as none of the SPD rangers realized their opponents were similarly gifted as they were.

All three returned back to base to face a grilling from Kruger who then sent the out again when the thieves hit up another place.

This time it was Z's turn to be shocked as sky created his shield just as her friend launched at him "guess what" sky smirked "you're not the only one with tricks".

This time the fight got interrupted by grinders he was pleasantly surprised to see them return to help but he had a duty he arrested them once it was all finished it didn't help that he was given a blue morpher.

Later on that day him Syd and Bridge were training when Kruger came and introduced Z to the team he couldn't believe his luck even though she was a thief he still loved the idea of working with her.

After training Syd helped Z set up her room which to Syd's disappointment they had to share. Sky smirked at that idea he knew Syd since forever she was the pink princess she seemed to be and he could tell Z was the total opposite.

Sky couldn't sleep that night so wearing his SPD bottoms and t-shirt he made his way to the common room.

He was surprised to find it already occupied by the very woman he wanted to get alone "Z what are you doing up?" he asked as he collect a drink and sat down next to her on the couch.

"You mean am I stealing anything" she laughed "no, no, no that's not what I meant I... I..." she stopped his rant with her laughter.

"I'm kidding Sky" he gave her a dirty look before laughing himself. "You have a nice laugh Sky my guess is you don't use it often do you?" she asked.

He smiled and shook his head "no not really and you haven't answered my first question".

She smiled "I couldn't sleep its a first night in a new place thing I never can on the very first night plus Syd's snoring wasn't helping" she replied.

He laughed again at that "you should hear Bridge he is far worse" both rangers laughed together falling back on the couch neither realised they had leant closer onto each other with their shoulders touching.

Neither noticed until their heads bumped together "Ow!" both said at the same time whilst rubbing their heads. They looked at each other and burst out laughing again until finally they both calmed down.

"Well I am going back to bed see you in the morning Z" he started to leave as she waved at him but stopped at the door "oh and I am glad to see your ok its probably best not to say that we know each other".

Z turned and raised an eyebrow "why?" she asked genuinely wondering what would be so bad for people to know he had helped her that night.

"Well because Syd has it into her head that me and her will happen since I asked her to go with me the other night I had also asked Bridge but he couldn't make it. She knows about you just not that its actually you and if she finds out she can be very difficult even worse that your sharing a room".

Z nodded her understanding and smiled as he disappeared through the door 'things should definitely be interesting' she thought to herself as she followed suit.

**Please let me know what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews please keep them coming I hope I don't disappoint any of you. I do apologise if I miss letters or words I sometimes don't have the time to go through again to check.**

Z had become a surprisingly good addition to the team Syd and Bridge had instantly warmed to her even though she was completely different then everyone else.

Sky smiled as he watched Z and Syd talking on the other side of the common room he was pretending he was reading of course.

Z got up to get a drink and Syd scanned the room she smiled and bounced to Sky when she saw him. "Hey how long have you been there" she asked as she leaned up against him looking at the book in his hands and then back up to him with a smirk on her face.

He shrugged and shifted a little away from her an action she didn't notice "awhile" he replied not taking his eyes off the book. She pouted an act he failed to see "why didn't you let me know you were here I, I mean we would of joined you".

He sighed as he stood up causing Syd to fall onto the space he had just been sat she stared at him in confusion "I'm thirsty" was he only reply as he turned and walked to the other side of the room.

Z had watched the interaction from one of the tables near the food dispenser with a smile on her face she knew Syd had it bad for Sky but she also knew that she didn't know the first thing about him.

She watched walk up with a grimace on his face he quickly got a drink then joined her at the table "hey you looked like you were having fun" she said with a smirk on her face he gave her his 'I'm not in the mood' look to which she backed away with her hands up in surrender and a smile on her face.

She returned to her seat as did he unfortunately for him Syd was still sat where he had left her. He sighed as he sat down a little away from where he had been originally and sighed again when he heard her shuffle up to him.

He looked up at her smiling and hopeful face and then at Z's who was trying to hold her laughter in. He gave her his best 'help me' look which caused her to laugh again once she was in control of herself again she stood up.

"Right its a beautiful day and I don't want to be cooped up here all day anyone up for a run in the park" Syd shook her head adamantly Z tried to hide her smile she knew Syd wouldn't come "I think I am just gonna go sort out my room its a tip thanks to Bridge" answered Sky as he got up causing Syd to again fall forward.

Z looked after him confusedly until he turned back to her just as he stepped out into the hallway and motioned for her to come "well ok then ... I guess I'll go alone" she replied before leaving Syd waved bye from her laid position on the seat.

Sky had walked up a bit and stood waiting for her Z walked up still confused "what's the deal I said that to help you like you wanted" he smiled "I know but Syd had said no and if I had said yes she would of changed her mind I know what she is like".

Z chuckled "she wouldn't make it that obvious would she" Sky nodded "wanna bet Bridge did something similar awhile before we met and she did the same refused to go until I said I would" Z burst out laughing.

Once she had calmed down she turned back to the door making sure Syd wasn't there "well how about go for that run I mean it is a nice day" Sky thought a moment then smiled "ok I'll meet you at the entrance in a few ok" she nodded then set of to her room to change.

Z was the first one there she didn't have to wait long before Sky came up "what took you so long" she asked as they started walking "did you need to wash your hair or something" she teased.

"Ha, ha very funny I bumped into Bridge and told him what had happened so he will cover for me" Z laughed again "cant you just tell you don't like her like that" she asked.

"Been there done that she figures if she is persistent and alluring I will eventually give in she thinks cause I asked her to the party I already have" he answered. By now they had set of in a slow jog towards the park and after an hour of jogging around the park Z asked "do you mind if I ask you a sort of personal question".

He nodded his head "why the son of one of the wealthiest family is's working or I should say training for next to nothing as a SPD cadet". He chuckled at her question his mother had asked him that very question when he told her what he wanted to do.

"It's all because of my father, my real father the man that you met is my step father" he stated she waited for him to continued but when he didn't she stopped him.

"Sky what is it?" she asked concerned at her friends sad face he sighed and motioned for her to sit on the grass as he joined her.

"My real father is dead he was a power ranger the red ranger all my life I have wanted to be the red ranger just like him and I failed" she stated sadly.

Z looked confused "why have you failed your a ranger now just like him" she placed her hand on his shoulder "I'm not the red ranger though I'm blue 2nd in command of the group". Z smiled at him he was currently picking the grass she moved his head so he was looking at her in the eyes.

"Sky just because your a different colour doesn't mean that you failed I am sure if your father is anything like you he would be proud that you joined SPD let alone became one of the top cadets and are a power ranger too, I'm sure he wouldn't care if you blue, pink green, yellow or red he would still be proud of you".

A single tear slipped down his cheek she smiled and wiped it away whilst caressing his cheek. He stared at her gratefully during her speech and when she stroked his cheek a shock went through him.

Their eyes seemed glued to each other as they slowly leaned forward their foreheads touched first then their lips met in a small kiss. They pulled back from each other slightly to gage the others reaction upon finding no anger or hate for the kiss Sky lent forward and captured her lips again.

Z allowed Sky to control the kiss as she moved closer so they weren't leaning forward to much he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up so she was straddling him.

She gasped at the action giving him the opportunity to reach his tongue into her mouth. Luckily for them both the park wasn't highly populated seeing as it was a week day and other people where working or at school but unbeknownst to them they were being watched by three people.

Three people who had come to the park in hopes of finding them both but not like this.

**Let me know what you think please love or hate its all good.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews please keep them coming I hope I don't disappoint any of you. I do apologise if I miss letters or words I sometimes don't have the time to go through again to check.**

It had been a week since Sky and Z kissed nothing else had happened Z and Sky would catch each others eyes every now and again but both would quickly look away. Neither knew what to say or do so they didn't do either.

Jack and Bridge smiled at the pair when they caught them looking at each other "I don't understand why they are acting this way I mean come on they've kissed already" complained Jack.

Bridge nodded and smiled as he watched the pair form their table near the windows "knowing Sky he probably doesn't know what to say to Z in public and also he might be doing it to spare Syd's feelings".

Jack nodded "yeah it was a good job she had said no to joining us, though I was surprised that Boom wanted to come" Bridge chuckled and nodded his agreement then frowned.

"I get why Sky is being shy but why is Z I don't know her as well as you Jack but she doesn't seem the type to shy away from anything" queried Bridge as he saw Z blush at being caught staring at Sky by Sky.

"She's isn't she wouldn't care who knew as long as she was happy, she must be sparing Syd's feelings as well that's the only explanation" said Jack and he watched both Sky and Z get up and walk out moments after each other.

Boom walked in just as they left he smirked as he saw them he spotted Jack and Bridge and waved at them "hey guys" he greeted to which they nodded in return both still thinking about the weirdness of Sky and z.

Sky had smirked the few times he had caught Z staring at him but then he had also been caught staring at her. Z eventually got fed up of the staring contest and decided to obviously get up and walk out hoping Sky would take the hint.

She smiled as she turned her head to look back and saw him following her not to near that it was obvious just enough so he knew where she was. She walked all the way out of the academy and back into the park.

The park was more deserted this time since it was fast approaching dark but Z and Sky failed to notice as they walked about. Z finally stopped near an old tree and sat down waiting for Sky to join her.

She didn't have to wait long before he sat down next to her and leaned back "so" he said and he looked at her Z smirked and copied him "so".

Both burst out laughing "Sky? Z?" they both jumped up quickly scanning around they spotted Syd stood leaning against the tree laughing "oh my you should of seen your faces".

They didn't look amused "Syd you scared the hell out of me why were you sneaking around" fumed Z. Syd finally stopped laughing "I wasn't I saw you guys sit down though I would join you and I couldn't help myself".

When she finally calmed down she pulled out a letter and past it to Sky who looked quizzically at her "your mum was looking for you she asked me to give it to you" she explained to which he nodded.

"Well I guess we should get back to the base" he said and started walking off but not before looking at Z who nodded and followed him so after with Syd following her.

Sky bid the girls good night before going back to his room as soon as the door's closed he let out the breath he had been holding in a sigh. He quickly got undress and washed before opening the letter.

_Schulyar Tate_

_You are here by invited to the_

_Tate Benefit Gala_

_On Saturday 13th_

_Black suit Tie optional_

_Allowed to bring 1 guest_

_Looking forward to seeing you there_

_RSVP_

Sky sighed 'another one' he thought 'they just had one not too long ago and this one is tomorrow way to leave it to the last minute mum ' he quickly fell on the bed and sighed he didn't want to ask Syd again and he didn't think Z would be willing to be around his step father.

He thought about asking Bridge and Jack but the thought of spending a night alone with either one wasn't appetising he liked them all right but couldn't handle a night alone with them.

He fell asleep with his thoughts jumbled and confused as who to take in the morning his mind was made up "the worst that could happen is they say no" he said to himself as he got dressed and started his search.

Sky sighed with relief as he entered the common room and saw only one person in it the one he was looking for. "Morning Sky" greeted Z as she walked over to him with some breakfast "morning" he answered back as he passed her and got his own food.

As he sat down he took a deep breath "Z I have something important to ask you, you can say no I totally understand if you do but would you be my date to this benefit gala my mum is throwing tomorrow".

Z looked shocked for a second before smile "of course Sky I'd love to, it be nice to see it from a guest point of view rather than an employee" she laughed he felt relieved.

"Why did you think I would say no" she asked "because my step dad will be there too" he said sadly remembering the night they first met" Z nodded and smiled again.

"This time it will be ok I will have you to cling onto wont I" Z asked to which Sky nodded "of course" he said with a huge grin on his face.

"Why would you cling onto Sky Z?" asked Syd as she sat across from them with her own food Jack and Bridge soon followed suit. Sky looked a bit embarrassed while Z just smiled again "I am going with Sky to this gala thing his mum is doing and since I aint been to one before he is not gonna leave me alone".

Jack and Bridge smiled whilst Syd went white "that's nice of you Sky" said Bridge before he and Jack left "why is Z going with you?" asked Syd quietly.

"Well I would of asked you Syd but you've been to one already infact more than one and Z hasn't plus I saw her first and I am only allowed to bring one with me as a guest so" explained Sky without looking in Syd's eyes knowing they probably had tears in them.

"Oh ok then" she said before getting up and leaving without another word "I feel bad for Syd" said Sky who nodded "I know me too but if I had asked her she would of taken it the wrong way" Z looked confused.

"The last time I asked her she thought I was actually asking her out" explained Sky causing Z to start laughing "ok then" she said then frowned "just one problem I don't have any type of out fit that will work for a fancy thing like this".

Sky smiled "I figured that so I have a plan my step dad in a way of buying me gives me money each month which I don't spend unless absolutely necessary so tomorrow before it we will go out and get you a dress and your hair done if you like".

Z gasped "Sky I cant ask..." he stopped her "its bribe money from him he started doing it the moment he got with my mum thinking it would keep me sweet but I don't do it for that I do it cause my mum looks happy and as far as I know he hasn't done anything major except you".

She nodded "thanks Sky your the best" she said with a smile before kissing him on the cheek and dancing out the door excited. Sky smiled and touched his cheek 'tomorrow is gonna be fun' he thought as he followed her out the door.

**Love or hate let me know please**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews please keep them coming I hope I don't disappoint any of you. I do apologise if I miss letters or words I sometimes don't have the time to go through again to check.**

The next day Sky and Z headed out into town they spent the entire day shopping for once for them both it was fun Sky liked spending money on Z though she didn't like him doing it and didn't ask for much.

He paid for her to get her hair done and nails too she growled at him when he first suggested it but she was eventually persuaded.

They eventually made it back to base Z and Sky parted ways to get ready Z struggled to carry all her bags until a cadet offered to help her. He placed them on her bed and left Z shouted a thank you at him before he disappeared.

Syd sat on her and looked over at all the bags in jealousy she then noticed Z's nails and hair she opened her mouth in shock.

"He paid for all that and to get your hair and nails done?" Syd asked Z just nodded as she continued to put her clothes away.

She picked out the dress she was gonna wear it was a simple black tube style dress with a yellow glittery stripe starting from the left breast to her right leg it ended just past her knees.

Once she was ready she made her way to the front entrance were Sky said he would be waiting for her. She walked up and smiled as she saw him standing uncomfortably in the centre of a group of girls.

He looked handsome in his dark blue shirt with black pants and shoes he sighed with relief as he noticed her approaching but his breath was momentarily taken away at how beautiful she looked.

"Excuse me girls but I have to go" he said as he navigated his way around them to greet Z who just stood watching him and smirking.

He smiled "You look beautiful" he greeted as he held out his arm for her to take "you know you could of helped me back there" he whispered as they left.

Z laughed "well I didn't want to spoil the fun you were having" he glared at her as they got into the car his mum had hired to collect them.

They were silent in the car but as they came closer and closer to his home Z started getting nervous he noticed her fidgeting so he clasped her hands in his and leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't panic" he soothed "You look beautiful" he added she smiled at him and nodded as the door opened and a valet helped her out.

Sky quickly made it to her and gripped her hands "don't forget to breathe" he suggested as they made their way towards his mother and step-father.

"Sky I'm so glad you could make it" cheered his mother as she embraced him Z stood patiently by his side waiting avoiding looking at his step-father who seemed just as intent on ignoring her.

Sky's mother finally noticed her "Oh and who might this lovely lady be?" she asked as she held out her hand for Z to take.

"I'm Elizabeth Delgado but everyone calls me Z" she greeted as she shook her hand Sky stepped closer putting his arm around her waist.

Sky's mum smiled between the two "you worked at our last benefit didn't you?" she enquired Z nodded her head and looked at Sky nervously.

"Yeah that's where we first met some …..guy" he looked at his step dad for a second before carrying on "tried to force himself on her I stopped it".

Sky's mum looked horrified "oh my poor girl I am so sorry you must tell me who it was" she demanded politely Sky shook his head.

"its ok mother this time I will be around so it wont happened again" Sky's mum seemed happy enough with that.

"How did you convince my ever gullible step son to invite you here" asked his step dad "Henry!" chastised Sky's mother whilst Sky just glared.

"What Lilly when she worked here she was a homeless girl now she is on the arm of one of New Tech City's eligible bachelors" he demanded accusing Z who grew angry.

"Well first of all Mr Rodgers I work with Sky now at the academy I am one of his team mates" she quipped at him defiantly. Lilly and Sky both smiled at her proud of her guts.

Sky held out his arm for her to take and he guided her inside away from his parents.

Sky and Z spent the rest of the night always together she was enjoying herself even though she felt so out of place here Sky seemed to take her mind away whenever she started second guessing herself.

"Sky, Z" came a happy voice both groaned as they turned to see Syd bouncing up towards them happily.

"Syd what are you doing here" asked Sky trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice. Syd just gripped his arm completely ignoring Z who just looked hurt more than anything she thought Syd was her friend.

"I'll leave you two alone" said Z as she ran off out into the back garden Sky wanted to run after her but Syd wouldn't let him.

Z stopped to catch her breath as a small tear escaped down her cheek "Miss are you ok?" came a voice from behind her she spun around to see an elderly man wearing a tux.

"Yes I am" she said as she dried her face "Excuse me miss but I don't think you are I saw what happened to you with Master Sky and miss Sydney".

She looked surprised at him "I am Harold the family's butler" he held out his hand for her to take she smiled and shook his in return "come with me miss I know what will make you smile again". He guided her back inside towards the kitchen and handed her a big tub of chocolate ice cream she smiled gratefully at him and tucked in.

Meanwhile Sky was still being held back by Syd who had practically glued herself to his arm. She was tugging on it for him to follow her he eventually relented when he noticed Harold bring Z back in.

She guided him forcefully to his room and pushed him back onto the bed before climbing on top of him.

"Syd what are you doing?" he demanded trying in vain to get her off she smirked up at him before leaving a trail of kisses down his neck.

"Finishing where we left of the morning after the previous benefit" she explained as she continued to kiss him.

She was all of a sudden pulled from him sky sat up in surprise and relief as he looked at his saviour it was Z who was glaring at Syd who looked just shocked.

"Get over yourself Syd he doesn't like you like that stop acting so desperate he has tried every subtle way to tell you" she practically screamed at her.

Syd scurried away as quickly as she could whilst Z turned back to Sky who sat gobsmacked on the bed with a smirk on her face.

"Your welcome" she cheered before he stood up and gripped her waist and crushed his lips to hers she eventually responded and pushed him backwards so he was again laid on the bed with Z on top of him this time.

**Love or hate let me know please**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews please keep them coming I hope I don't disappoint any of you. I do apologise if I miss letters or words I sometimes don't have the time to go through again to check.**

Z giggled as sky turned them over so he was now on top but her giggles turned into a moan as he left a trail on kisses down her neck across her chest and up round the others side catching her lips once again.

Soon oxygen was needed so he lifted his head up slightly so he could look down at her she stared back at him with a smile whilst bringing a hand up and tracing his features.

"Z I ….." his words were cut short with the door slamming open they both turned to see a very angry looking Syd slowing walking into the room and up to the bed.

"What the hell Z I thought you were my friend" she demanded and she practically screamed at her Z push Sky up so she could stand Sky stood behind her with both his hands on her hips.

"I could say the same for you, you practically pushed me out the way downstairs completely ignoring me" she accused back.

Syd still looked red "you knew I have feelings for him how could you do this" she said she was clenching her hands to stop herself attacking Z.

Sky was about to say something but Z stopped him "this" she motioned between her and Sky "started well before I knew you I met him at the last benefit" she explained trying to keep her voice even.

Syd looked startled "you attended the last charity event?" she asked her anger a little displaced Z shook her head.

"No I worked at the last one, Sky found me in his closet after one of the guests tried to attack me" she explained gripping his hand on her waist which gripped her waist in return.

Syd's anger was completely gone now she just stared at them both in shock which quickly turned to hurt her eyes moved form Z to Sky as they started to fill with tears.

"Sky why? I have loved you since we first met I know you feel something for me, we have so much in common we could have been a great couple" she pleaded with him Sky just sighed.

"No Syd we don't the only thing we have in common is our families are in the same social circle I have more in common with Z than I do you, the only thing I have ever felt for you is friendship and maybe admiration when you have achieved something you struggled with" he explained.

Syd didn't know what to say as she looked between the two it was Z's turn to sigh "look Syd the only reason we didn't tell you sooner was because we wasn't ready to go public about us yet" Syd nodded before an evil glint appeared in her eyes.

"Well get ready I am gonna make sure everyone at the base knows about you two even Kruger who won't allow you in the same unit" with that said she stormed out before either of them could stop her.

Z turned in Sky's arms with a worrying look on her face "is that true Sky will he split us up?" Sky shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know Z no one's really ever been together in the same unit" she nodded at his response and laid her head on his chest.

He wrapped his arms more tightly around her "look whatever happens we will deal with it I was sick of hiding anyway I want people to know your mine and that I am yours" she said whilst lifting her head to look her in the eyes.

She beamed at him at his words and crushed her lips to his causing him to chuckle at her as he lifted her slightly and spun them around.

"Come on lets go enjoy the party and we'll worry about tomorrow, tomorrow ok" he said she nodded and gripped an arm around his waist as he did the same as the walked back downstairs.

Later that night as the party drew to a close Sky led Z back to his room and again offered the bed to sleep on whilst he took the couch he gave her something to sleep in and went to get comfortable but Z wasn't having any of it.

After getting changed she grabbed his arm and pulled him to the bed "we can share" she explained as she pushed in onto the bed laughing Sky was too tired to complain so he climb in and felt Z lay her head on his bared chest and they both fell asleep in each others arms.

The next day didn't happen like they and Syd expected the rest of the team knew already which surprised all three and the rest of the cadets didn't really care they could tell something was up with them.

Sky and Z were sat in the common room holding hands whilst Sky read the spd book and Z read a magazine when a cadet informed them Commander Kruger wanted to see them.

Syd smirked evilly at them from her seat across from them "Syd what did you do?" asked Jack who with Bridge looked at her suspiciously she just smiled innocently at them and walked away.

The command centre doors were closed so she couldn't see or hear what was happening so she returned back to the common room and waited for them.

It wasn't long before they returned as well looking rather happy and still holding hands before Syd could comment Jack asked how it had gone.

"Kruger said he doesn't like it too much that were together he is gonna see how it goes if we can prove we won't let it interrupt our training or fighting then he won't separate us into different teams" explained Sky whist putting his arm around Z as they sat down.

"WHAT!" screeched Syd going redder than ever before storming off leaving her team staring after her.

**Let me know what you think love or hate let me know**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews so glad you all like the story sorry for not updating sooner been mad busy starting back up at work. Hope this was worth the wait.**

It had been a week since Syd and everyone else found out about Sky and Z, Syd still refused to speak to them. Whenever they would enter the room she would walk out unless it was a meeting with Commander Kruger.

Sky and Z tried to not let it bother them but it was becoming increasingly difficult in her room Syd would mutter things under her breath and throw Z's things about.

Z sighed as she leaned against Sky who was as usual reading the SPD handbook he noticed her sigh and gave her a worried look.

"Everything ok Z" he asked concerned laced in his voice she smiled sadly at him and nodded her head it was now his turn to sigh. He moved his body so his side was now leaning against the tree in their favourite part of the park.

"Tell me what's wrong" he asked Z bit her lip "it's nothing major it's just Syd it isn't easy sharing a room with her right now" she explained. Sky's shoulders sagged "I know" he said "I am sorry for all this".

Z looked at him her eyebrows knitted together in confusion "well it's just that this all happened because of me" he explained Z just shook her head and turned her body she was fully facing him.

"No Sky I wouldn't of change a thing just as long as I got you I can deal with whatever miss can't-get-over-herself might do or say" she said whilst cupping his cheek in her hand and smiling.

He returned her smile and leaned into her hand whilst closing his eyes once he opened them back up again, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers softly.

She leaned into his kiss deepening it he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer. She loved the feel of his arms around her waist she always feels protected and safe and loved.

Z and Sky went back to base not to long after they walked into the common room and stilled Syd was sat facing the window she hadn't noticed the pair yet. They were just about to leave when she turned her head and noticed them.

"Well, well if it isn't the two love birds" she said her voice laced with sarcasm a fact that Sky and Z didn't fail to notice. Z rolled her eyes before walking to the drinks machine and picking up a drink and leaving not saying anything to Syd.

Sky watched Z as she went and then turned back to Syd pissed off he had, had enough Syd could be a bitch to him but he knew it was getting to Z whether she admitted it of not.

"Look Syd I've had enough of this stop acting like the spoiled little bitch you are and accept the fact that me and Z are together" she stared open mouthed at him in shock he had never spoken to her like that before ever.

He could see her face go from shocked to sadly pathetic in a second he knew what was coming.

"Sky how can you speak to me like that you never used to speak to me like that before Z has changed you I don't even recognise you anymore" her voice took on a sweet sickly sound which irritated Sky to no end.

"No she hasn't and the reason I haven't talked to you like this before is cause you haven't pissed me off so much as you have now I am so mad at you for the way you are treating Z like she took something that was yours" he ranted keeping his voice level.

"You've always been mine Sky we have something I know we do we look good together and we could of been great all you have to do was respond to me I know you felt something when we kissed" she whimpered.

Sky sighed "no Syd I didn't I didn't feel a thing and I have never been yours, you and me have never been possible I think of you like a sister you've always been a sister nothing more not now not ever I am with Z and I expect you to act like a SPD cadet and stop this childish behaviour".

He turned and left her with a hurt look on his face he didn't like being so blunt but he had trued for years being subtle hoping she would take the hint but it didn't happen so he was using his last resort.

He went to find Z but he couldn't find her anywhere so he decided after a quick change he would check back in the park. As he neared his room he could see the light on assuming Bridge was inside her walked in and immediately took off his shirt.

"Hey Bridge have you ... Z!" he blushed red when he realised sat in his room on his bed was Z he stood dumbfounded with his shirt in his hands. Z gasped as she raked her eyes all over his chest and abs.

They had been together for several weeks now and she had yet to see him like this she had imagined he was well built but seeing the genuine thing was even better then what she had ever imagine.

She slowly got up off the bed and walked to Sky who stood in the same place and position he seemed stuck in a trance she smiled when his muscles twitched at her touch. She glided her hands up and down his upper body coming up to the back of his neck.

She gave him another smile before pulling his head down for a kiss Sky managed to break out of his trance when her lips touched his she pulled back a little to see his reaction but he didn't give her much of a chance he lowered his head and captured her lips in a more heated kiss.

**Here we go love or hate.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for your reviews I hope I don't disappoint anyone sorry for the lack of updates my laptop just loves playing up on me.**

Sky leaned on his arm and stared down at Z as she slept he couldn't believe what had happened between them not just last night but since they met. He never thought he would end up with anyone especially someone like Z she is the complete opposite of him.

Z is a free spirit she abides by the rules but isn't concern with throwing them away when the need arises she is bubbly and welcoming to everyone around her where as he is the opposite he goes by the rules no matter what and prefers to be alone and is often called grumpy.

Ever since she came into his life she has turned his life upside down but in a good way he smiles and laughs a lot more and she has this way of making him loosen up and for Sky that was very hard.

For as long as he could remember Sky's life has always be about training and sticking to the rules which meant that he had no time to make any friends. He barely had anytime to go to the stupid events for his mother and that thankfully was only twice a month sometimes only once.

He gently lifted a hand and traced her features she looked so beautiful all the time but right now she was breath taking. He couldn't believe that someone like her would want someone like him she was amazing she moved her head so slightly into his touch which caused him to smile.

He leaned down and grazed his lips along her forehead and down her cheek and finishing on her lips she smiled at him and responded. Before either of them could get too carried away in the kiss a loud knock caused them both to jump.

"Hey guys I really need to get inside and change I spent last night at Jack's and all he has is things in red so I'll wait in the common room just let me know when you're finished" called Bridge. Sky groaned and hid his face in the crook of Z's neck he was sure his face was bright red.

Z started laughing as she pushed Sky up "come on Sky" she said whilst sitting up and shamelessly tossing the covers aside and walking around picking up her discarded clothes. Sky smirked as he raked his eyes up and down her naked body she noticed his stare and jutted her hip out and winked at him.

"Come on lover boy we have to let Bridge into his room sometime" he chuckled at her and got up and collected his clothes.

They walked into the common holding hands and smiling Z went to get a drink whilst Sky sat down next to Bridge who shook his head at his friends he smirked at them as he got up and left. Z came and sat beside him she smiled as she lent her body against his.

Sky was as usual reading the SPD handbook whilst tracing a patter on Z's hand that was resting on his leg. She rested her head on his shoulder Z loved moments like this where they could sit comfortably together without talking or worrying about anything.

Z felt Sky stiffen against her she lifted her head up and noticed he wasn't looking at the book in his hands any longer she looked the direction he was fixed on. She groaned as he saw Syd stood stock still watching them her eyes glared at the pair's joined hands Z wanted to shrink away under the intense gaze but Sky held her tight.

"Where have you two been this morning you miss a very important meeting with Kruger luckily I managed to get there in time" Sky started to panic 'oh no' he thought 'I missed a meeting'. Z could see the wheels in Sky's head turning she knew what he would be thinking.

Sky shot up and raced out the common room Z squared up to Syd who now sported a smirk "sorry I had to ruin your snuggle time but I have to do something your ruining his career" explained Syd as sweetly as she could.

Z looked confused "what are you talking about?" Syd smirked "what do you think I mean ever since I can remember all he has thought about was his career in SPD law enforcement and look what has happen the moment he is with you he misses a crucial meeting what else will you make him miss huh".

Z suddenly realised what she was on about but before she could say anything Syd carried on "I mean come on you two are not even that serious and already he is acting out of his character what's gonna happen once you finally trap him by sleeping with him".

Z smirked at Syd and walked forward so she was a foot away from Syd "we already have Syd last night and he started it not me him" Syd's face was frozen in shock as she turned from her and went in search of Sky.

She found him on his way back to the common room his face was red with anger she stopped him "Sky what's wrong" she asked. He looked at her face and tried to calm himself down he wasn't mad at her.

"Syd has gone too far" he explained Z looked confused "it was a lie I almost made a fool of myself in front of Kruger he told me there was no such meeting this morning that required us" it finally clicked in Z's mind she now understood all that Syd was on about earlier.

Sky wanted to move around Z to go to find Syd but Z stopped him and dragged him out of the SPD headquarters and into the park. "Come on Sky I know what she did was bad but it won't help anything if you go to her kicking and screaming" she said as she tried to calm him down.

Sky could see her reasoning but he was now getting sick of her childish behaviour he has told her countless times in countless different ways that he isn't interested in her and the second her finds someone else she acts like this.

"Look Sky I know why she did it, she knows your career driven so she is trying to make it look like being with me will stop any plans you have that somehow I will trap you into a life that isn't enough for you. She's trying to make it look like I will crush your dreams" Sky looked at her in surprise.

"That's ridiculous" he said Z agreed "what are we gonna do about her" he said normally Sky was the type to grin and bare things but she was getting worse. Plus sky didn't trust himself he loved being with Z but he didn't know what he would actually do if being with her cost him his dreams.

"I think we should go to Kruger about her we can't be a team with her like this" she said she didn't want to go to him but Syd wasn't giving her a choice anymore. Sky nodded his head in agreement "yeah ok as soon as we get back we'll go to him hopefully he can sort her out" he said with little hope.

**Let me know love or hate. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank to you all so much for your reviews and your patience I am so sorry that I have made you wait so long for another chapter i hope it is worth it.**

Z and Sky stood nervously in the command room waiting for Kruger they had arranged to have a private talk with him about Syd. Sky stood stoic next to Z who gripped his arm tightly she wasn't sure what would happen she just hoped her and Sky wouldn't be broken apart.

Sky squeezed Z's hand and gave her a small smile "everything will be alright I promise" she smiled up at him gratefully but her smile soon faded as Kruger walked into the room and closed the door.

"Right then you two what seems to be the problem" he asked in his matter of fact tone Z all of a sudden become lost for words Sky knew she wanted to talk but quickly realised she couldn't so he took the lead.

"It concerns Syd Sir she has become increasing difficult she's not acting as a member of the team she's making Z's life miserable in their room she was the reason I came here in a panic yesterday she tried to imply to Z that she was ruining my career by simply being with me" Sky explained.

Kruger listened intently nodding his head then looked to Z "do you have anything to add Cadet Delgado" Z nodded and took a deep breath.

"Yes Sir the only reason she is being like this is because she wants to be with him has done for ages she thinks because they are in the same social class with their families that she is better for him because I am nothing but an ex thief and because I was once homeless she believes that I can't give Sky anything he needs that because of me the dreams he has won't happen" she sighed with relief when she finally got that of her chest.

Kruger nodded and stroked his chin "I see do you think it will help if I put you two in different teams" he said thoughtfully to himself. Sky and Z shared a look of panic and quickly said no together really strong.

Kruger raised an eyebrow at them Sky decided to clarify their outburst "you see sir that wouldn't do anything it's not the fact that we are in the same team and together it's the fact that I choose Z over Syd, for the past month before and a little after Z and I got together Syd started making it obvious that she wanted me but I tried all kinds of ways to tell her I wasn't interested".

Kruger nodded again "you see nothing worked sir she had it in her head that me and her were perfect for each other and she can't understand why I would choose Z over her she thinks Z has something over me but since she found out that I started this she has done anything she can think of to make things horrible for Z" Sky gripped Z's hand and gave her a reassuring smile an act Kruger did not fail to see.

"She hasn't don't anything bad against me cause it's me she wants but I am worried for Z she can't really sleep in her room with Syd there and spends most of her time on my b … erm floor or in the common room" he was gonna say bed but he thought better of it he didn't want Kruger knowing how far they have gone with each other.

Kruger thought "well the first thing to do is find you your own room a couple of cadets have been asking me if they can share a room so that's what I will do set two beds up in one and give you the other" Z beamed at Kruger and she almost went to hug the big blue dog but thought better of it.

"Thank you sir" she said instead Kruger called one of his staff and informed him of the room changes he told Z where her new room was gonna be and instructed her to pack up her things from her old room. As for the other matter he told them he would think on it for a while because this needed to be handling delicately.

Z and Sky quickly made it to her room luckily Syd wasn't anywhere to be seen so they started packing Z's many things up. They were almost done when Syd walked in she was at first surprised and pleased to see Sky in her room until she noticed Z was there too.

She noticed the boxes a glimmer of hope spread through her 'maybe she is leaving' "what's with all the boxes Z finally decided to leave back to your non-existent home on the outside" she said evilly.

Z was shocked ok her and Syd hadn't been friends recently but they were before that she never thought she would hear anything like that come from her tears started to well up sky noticed this and became angry.

He turned on Syd "how dare you say that to Z you say you are better than her in every way yet she would never say something like that even if she didn't like that person. I can believe how you act so prim and proper one minute saying you better than the rest but then turn into the evil little bitch you are" he said trying not to raise his voice.

He quickly picked up the boxes and ushered Z out the door but turned to Syd just before the door closed "for your information Syd she isn't leaving she instead has been given her own room much nearer to mine" he turned and followed a grateful looking Z who was very close to tears right then.

They settled her into her new room turning it into a place for Z to feel like it was her own when they were finished they collapsed on the bed Sky rested on one of his sides and looked down at Z and smiled.

He reached forward and stroked her cheek before leaning down and capturing her lips into a very passionate kiss he leant back "just think we don't have Bridge interrupting us this time" he whispered causing her to laugh before attacking his lips.

She quickly pushed her hands up under his top causing it to rise up until he eventually took the hint and removed it they got so lost in each other that they jumped when they heard a gasp and someone say "oh my god"

**Let me know love or hate**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank to you all so much for your reviews and your patience I am so sorry that I have made you wait so long for another chapter i hope it is worth it.**

Z and Sky both jumped at the unexpected voice Z gasped at the angry looking blonde whilst Sky just groaned in annoyance. "What do you want Syd" he asked his voice laced with anger. The blonde in question still stood at the door's entrance staring wide eyed at the pair.

Sky will admit how they look isn't exactly innocent but this is Z's room Syd has no right barging in without even knocking 'I should be embarrassed right now lying half naked on top of Z kissing passionately'.

Sky got up and without even finding his shirt stood directly infront of Syd she couldn't remove her eyes from his naked chest which had him moving back and picking up his shirt to cover himself.

'Oh my god I did not just see Sky half naked on top of Z I did not see that' were the only thoughts running through Syd's brain until Sky stepped up to her and blocked her view with his perfect chest and six pack.

Then her mind went blank she had never seen him half naked before whenever they had gone swimming he always wore a shirt it did cling to his body enough to give her an idea of what was underneath.

She broke out of her stupor when he moved away "I'll ask again what do you want Syd?" she gave him a lustful look which annoyed both Sky and Z. Z walked up infront of Sky blocking her view which snapped Syd out of her lust filled trance.

"I believe Sky asked you a question" Syd tried to give Z her best glare but her mind was still slightly fogged from seeing Sky half naked. "I … I ….. Just came …. To …." Syd couldn't form any full sentences which annoyed the pair standing infront of her.

Syd shook her head and focused mainly on Z it helped to keep her mind clear "I came to apologise I know how I have been acting and I am sorry I guess I just thought for a long time that me and Sky were meant to be and that he felt the same but I can see he is happy and it isn't with me. I don't want to lose a friend as great as you Z so I'm gonna act like an adult and accept it".

Syd held up her hand for Z to shake which she did slowly and cautiously neither knew what to make of the sudden change. Syd smiled and then whirled back around and left them alone leaving a very confused pair behind her.

"Are you as weirded out as I am" asked Z Sky just nodded to confused to answer. It took them a long time to break out of the trance and sit on the bed.

"Maybe Kruger has talked to her and made her see that she was behaving like a spoilt child" said Sky hopefully Z smiled she knew that him and Syd have been friends for years and it pains him to see her like she has been he just wants his friend back.

"In what a few hours he's good but he aint that good she must be up to something either that or she got hit in the head and has had an epiphany" Sky smirked at Z she looked at him quizzically.

"What?" she asked he just smirked at leant forward continuing from when they were last interrupted much to Z's delight.

Meanwhile Syd walked back to her room with a smile on her face 'that had gone well' she thought before she could enter her room a cadet stopped her and informed her that Kruger wanted to see her.

She curiously walked into the command centre not really realising what she was there for she did notice how the command centre was deserted except for the big blue dog who sat in his chair.

"Cadet Drew do you know what I have asked you here?" he asked.

Syd shook her head she honestly didn't know.

"Several Cadets have come to me to complain about your attitude towards your fellow cadets".

Syd looked confused again "but sir I have no bad attitude when it comes to my fellow cadets".

"That is not what I have heard just because you cannot have something you want does not been you start acting like a child" he scolded.

It took Syd a second to realise he was on about Sky and Z 'they told Kruger about me? How could they I will make them regret this'.

Instead of voice this thought she smiled sadly at Kruger "sir I understand what you are saying I do realise how I have been acting since Sky and Z got together but I have just come from Z's new room and apologised to both Z and Sky".

Kruger raised his eyebrows in surprise "I realise how I was acting and that I have said and done something's to them that I am not proud of so I am gonna make sure I make it up to them" she said.

'In more ways than one' she thought whilst Kruger looked on confused "very well then though as a consequence for your actions I am assigning you night watch for one week you are dismissed".

Syd nodded and left a very confused dog behind Dr Kat Manx walked just as Syd was leaving and gave Kruger a look.

"Did it go well?" she asked he stared at the door Syd had just left from for a moment then looked to her "I know I am good but I also know I am not that good she is up to something I am sure of it we must keep an eye on her" he said leaving Kat to raise her eyebrows.

**I know it's short but wanted to give you all a taster let me know love or hate.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for your continued support with my story I hope you are all enjoying it please let me know either way.**

All the gang sat happily in the common room Sky and Z were sat leaning against one another he was as usual reading the SPD manual and Z was reading a magazine. Jack was reading a comic book whilst Bridge was eating his third round of buttery toast.

Syd was listening to music stealing glances at Sky and Z she couldn't understand how they could be together they were so different he was by the rules and she wasn't, he didn't really listening to music where as she loved her music especially Latin music so she could dance around.

He is from a rich family always had money where as she used to steal and live on the street how on earth can they be great for each other. She was everything Sky was to a point she was perfect for him why he couldn't see that she would never know.

Syd watched as Z pulled out an earphone and passed it onto Sky she hadn't realised Z was listening to music normally Z would be bopping her head and humming along. Syd watched as Sky looked up at Z in surprise then started to bop his head along to the music he smiled at her as she joined in.

Sky now had one earphone in and Z had the other both smiling as they continued reading it made Syd's blood boil every time she would try to get him to listen to her music but he always refused. Now here he was listening to whatever she wanted going wherever she wanted doing whatever she wanted.

Syd shook her head otherwise she would lose her cool and right now all they had to believe was that she was happy and back to being their friend. Z and Sky weren't entirely convinced they had noticed her constant glances and was starting to feel a little like they were under the microscope Sky finally had enough and motioned for Z to follow him.

Everyone waved cheerily as the pair departed everyone but Syd whose smile seemed a little too forced for Z's liking. Z walked happily alongside Sky as they walked through the base not really caring where they were going only that she was away from creepy Syd.

Since she had come to her senses so to speak Syd has been acting rather too cheery and it's freaking her out 'I think I prefer bitchy Syd' Z thought to herself. Sky finally stopped outside the door to the base swimming pool he winked at Z who just laughed and went inside with a chuckling Sky following close behind.

Sky and Z splashed about the swimming pool occasionally stopping to make out but it never went further then that they knew they could be interrupted at anytime. Eventually they made it out and decided since they had no training or missions to do they would go to the park spend the day just the two of them.

They were enjoying themselves in the sunlight when the mood suddenly changed upon the arrival of someone they didn't expect.

"Well it's nice to see you two looking so cosy" came a deep voice Z froze in place whilst Sky groaned there stood Henry in his entirely fake holier than thou clothes and attitude. Ever since he married his mum Henry had gotten worse Sky knew he only married her for her money but his mum was happy.

"What do you want Henry?" asked Sky half way shielding Z from him Henry noticed this and just laughed at his step son's actions 'this little hero wannabe can't stop me even if he tried' he thought. Z hated Henry hated him with everything she was she would be very happy to never see him ever again it was just unfortunate that Sky's mum was married to him.

"Oh I just come to invite you and your lovely girlfriend to the house for dinner tonight your mother has been twittering on about not seeing you in so long so you will be at the house for seven o'clock" he said and then walked away not giving anyone a chance to refuse.

Sky groaned "I wish we didn't have to go but it has been awhile since I have seen my mother and Harold" he explained Z nodded she felt like he did but she also knew how close to his mother he was and she wouldn't stand in the way of that.

Later that day they made their way to the house and was greeted warmly by Harold "Oh master Sky it's so good to see you and Miss Z a pleasure to see you again too" he greeted causing Sky and Z to chuckle.

"It's great to see you too Harold" greeted Sky whilst Z embraced the startled old man "Yes Harold it is I never got the chance to properly thank you for what you did for me that night" Harold blushed and waved her off ushering them both into the dining room.

Z and Sky walked nervously inside at first they could only see his mother who was very happy to see them both she bombarded them with questions about anything and everything that has happened to them since she saw them last.

Z started feeling more comfortable as the time went on his mother was really a nice woman and beautiful too inside and out she didn't stick out her nose at Z even when she found out Z was once homeless. Harold was just as kind always trying to calm Mrs Tate down who was acting more excited as the time went.

"Well it looks like we are having fun in here without us" came Henry's voice all three turned Mrs Tate with a smile and Sky and Z with grimaces they were having fun but both soon gasped at the unexpected visitor stood beside Henry.

"Hey guess who else got invited" came the sweet voice that had both Sky and Z groaning 'well there goes the fun night' thought Z as she watched two rather unwelcome people walk towards them.

**Whose it gonna be lol**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you all for your continued support with my story I hope you are all enjoying it please let me know either way.**

Z and Sky groaned as Syd made her way over to them with Henry following closely behind Z stands closer to sky who tightens his grip slightly on her waist. The action didn't go unnoticed by his mother who looked between the pair and Syd in confusion.

She shook herself out of her confusion enough to greet Syd "Syd it's so nice to see you I didn't realise you were coming" Syd just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Henry came up with a fake smile that Sky and Z noticed "after I gave the invitation to Sky I saw Syd on my way back we got talking and I invited her over".

Sky and Z suspected that he had in fact sought her out instead of bumping into her conveniently if that was the case then she had been following them. Either idea didn't sit right with them but they remained polite throughout the night just waiting until they could go.

However fate wasn't as kind to them as they had hoped his mother kept the night going on until it was too late for them to leave now so they were forced to stay the night. Sky's mum didn't even hesitate to tell Z she could share Sky's room with him much to Syd's shock and horror a look she quickly tried to hide but failed even Henry didn't look happy.

Sky and Z hid their smiles as they bid Sky's mum goodnight and walked upstairs to Sky's room as soon as they were inside the door they both burst out laughing. "The look on your step dad's face and Syd's was priceless when your mum suggested I share your room" said Z in-between laughing Sky nodded in agreement.

Once they collected themselves Z stated removing her shoe's and jewellery leaving them on one of the chairs near the fireplace she then started on her dress. Sky watched transfixed as she undress innocently infront of him when she was only in her underwear she realised he was staring.

She smiled at him sweetly and walked over to him he still looked dumbfounded as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Take a picture it will last longer" she said before chuckling and running to the en-suite bathroom Sky regained himself enough to chase after her but he was too late she had already shut and locked the door.

Sky laughed at himself before removing his shirt and pants leaving him in his boxers he was sat in bed when someone knocked on his door he groaned he really hoped it wasn't Syd or Henry.

"Who is it?" he asked "It's me can I come in" came the sweet voice of Lilly his mum Sky smiled "just one minute mum ok" he said as he watched Z walk out the bathroom still just in her underwear. He walked to his closet and gave her the first big shirt he could find which turned out to be one of his S.P.D training shirts which of course was blue he took a moment to look at her he liked how she looked in his shirts.

Z climbed into bed as Sky on the covers with a shirt of his own on "come on in mum" he shouted the door slowly opened and in walked Lilly with her hands over her eyes. This caused them both to laugh "mum we're decent you can uncover your eyes" he said Lilly did slowly then smiled "just checking" she said.

She came to sit on the bed with them and smiled they waited for her to start talking but instead she just sat on the bed looking at them with a weird sort of smile on her lips.

"Mum everything ok?" asked Sky feeling a little weirded out by her staring Lilly shook herself "yes, yes everything is fine I just wanted to ask you a question" she explained both Sky and Z nodded curiously.

"Well I noticed the looks Syd was giving you both throughout the night and the protective action you did when she came I was just wondering what's happened" she asked with concern.

Sky looked surprised he hadn't planned on telling his mum what Syd has been like he knew she likes Syd. Z could see him hesitate so she took his hands and smiled "well Mrs Tate ….." Lilly stopped her "how many times must I tell you it's Lilly" Z smiled and nodded.

"Well Lilly before me and sky even met let alone starting being together Syd truly believe that she and Sky were meant to be even though he told her every way possible that he wasn't interested in her like that" Z paused to see if Lilly was following her.

"Then we met and she found out about us the night I came to your party as a guest she tried to split us up by telling our commander which backfired since he is ok with it as long as we can still do our jobs then she made life for us in the academy horrible especially me cause we shared a room" sky squeezed her hand remembering that time as well.

Lily nodded "did you tell your commander about her" she asked Sky nodded "yeah we did eventually we were sure she would eventually just give up but things were getting worst not to me but to Z Syd was singling her out she even implied to Z that she was ruining my career making it seemed like I missed an important meeting" he was still angry about that.

Lilly shook her head she had always known Syd held a soft spot for her son but also knew how he felt about her. "How did she make things worse for you Z" she hoped it wouldn't be anything too damaging otherwise she was gonna have a word with that girl.

"Well Lilly you know I was homeless when I was here the first time right?" Lilly smiled sadly and nodded "well Syd made comments about that and about my family they all died when I was around 10 I had been on the streets since then but now I have a home at the academy when we finally told Kruger he placed me in my own room and was gonna reprimand Syd but she had a miraculous change of heart but we think she is faking it".

Lilly nodded thinking for a moment "I think Henry invited her on purpose" she said which shocked both Z and Sky "mum?" he asked with concern. Lilly smiled at her son "don't think I didn't notice that you almost said Henry's name when you told me about the girl in your room and the look you gave him when you mentioned it again I know it was him and for that I am truly sorry Z" Z smiled sadly and moved to hug Lilly tightly.

"He has always talked about you and Syd together it's the perfect business link with her family and all I would just ignore him knowing full well it would never happen and thankfully he can't forced you into an arranged marriage which he has tried to get me to do with you luckily he's not your real father and he never adopted you when we married" Lilly said with a smirk.

Sky shivered at the thought whilst Z smirked at Lilly "well I told him my son when or if he gets married he will marry a girl he loves not someone that would better his step fathers business he didn't like that" we all chuckled at her "I will leave you two lovebirds alone goodnight" she said as she gave sky a kiss on the forehead before walking around and doing the same to Z who smiled with tears in her eyes.

Sky noticed the tears and wrapped his arms around her as they laid down with Z's head on his chest "you ok?" he asked after a few minutes of silence Z lifted her and smiled before kissing him lightly on the lips.

Sky wasn't having that though he lifted her head back up to his and claimed her lips passionately wrapping her up in his arms. She smiled up at him "Now tell me" he demanded with a smirk she just laughed "I'm fine honestly I was worried your mum might hate me when she found out what Henry tried to do to me then she kissed me goodnight like my mum used to do when I was little".

Sky smiled warmly at her before leaning down and kissing her again this time slowly but just as filled with passion as before. He moved beside her and pulled her closer as they fell into a deep sleep both happy and content for the first time in their lives.

Unbeknownst to them in a room a few doors down Harold passed the door and paused he wasn't one for eavesdropping but he knew Master Sky and Miss Z were in his room and Miss Tate was downstairs in the kitchen even though she had servants she liked to help after a big meal or party.

He had no idea where Master Rodgers was or Miss Sydney and he would never assume the very distinct moaning coming from one of the many spare rooms would be them but he knew their voices well enough to consider it.

**Let me know what you think grossed out or what hehe**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks again for all the support and encouragement for this story. Sorry it's been so long since my last chapter. Hope this makes up for it.**

Z smiled as she woke up next to the god that was sleeping peacefully beside her. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever thought she would be lucky enough to have someone like him. Sky was totally hot but also kind, generous and strong. He never tried once to overpower her or control her. Instead he worked with her, and made her feel safe and loved.

When she grew up on the streets many friends of hers got involved with rich guys. Usually these guys were older and or married. She would be jealous of some of the nice things they would get, but then she would see how they were treated and suddenly her jealousy would evaporate. They would treat her friends like another possession they had, a possession that they could play with whenever they wanted and discard just as easily.

Z vowed never to get herself into a situation like that ever. She vowed never to be someone's play thing, never to be a toy that they use and throw away when they have had enough. She even planned on no boyfriends at all. Since at the time she was on the streets she didn't think any guy would want her. After all she couldn't dress up nice or buy fancy things or anything like that.

So it was a major surprise to her when she had first met Sky, here in his room, she knew instantly he wasn't like that, but that didn't mean that she was gonna jump him straight away. As she got to know him at the academy she realised that he truly was a good guy, and even though he was rich, and could have anything he wanted. Sky made sure he worked hard for whatever he got and made no excuses if he failed. He didn't try to buy his way into anything. He definitely didn't lord it over anyone else either.

She gazed at his face. He never looked so at peace to her than right in that moment. Z, as quietly as she could, got up and searched his wardrobe for some sweats to wear. After finding some she headed towards the kitchen. On her way she stopped to admire a painting, when a door opening a little further down the hall made her jump.

She noticed Syd sneaking out of the room. Syd looked down the hall to see if there was anyone about. Z had managed to hide herself in a darkened part of the hallway. Syd's hair looked dishevelled, which wasn't the thing that made Z hide. It was the way in which Syd was acting that was making Z stop and look.

Z covered her mouth as a gasped threatened to escape. Moments after Syd had checked the coast was clear Henry came out of the same room. Z noticed that both had messed up hair and they both were wearing the same clothes they were wearing last night, and taking on the sneaky behaviour Z had no problem figuring out what they had been doing.

A noise behind Z startled the pair and they hurried off down the hall. Z turned to see Sky coming out of his room sleepily rubbing his eyes. Z pushed him back inside his room and shut the door. Sky looked confusedly as her. Z tried countless ways to tell him what she just saw but she had no idea how to even start.

Sky stood for a few minutes watching Z open and close her mouth. Obviously there was something she wanted to say to him, but she didn't know how. "Z is everything ok?" he asked. Z shook herself and nodded.

She took a deep breath "yeah well actually no Sky, not really" he looked even more confused. "I just saw something and I am seriously hoping I'm wrong" she continued. He guided her to his bed and sat down next to her.

"I was going downstairs to get a drink. I stopped to look at the painting of a lake house when Syd came out of one of the doors further down. I managed to hide in the dark since she looked kind of suspicious. She was looking around to check the coast is clear and a second later your stepdad came out of the same room, and they both had messed up hair and were wearing the same clothes as they had on last night" she finished. Sky didn't know what to say he didn't want to believe it, but he knew that Z wouldn't just lie about it either.

Z sat silently giving him the time to process what he had just heard. Harold knocked on the door and entered when Z called for him to come in. He noticed the shocked look on Master Sky's face and hoped nothing was wrong.

"Master Sky is everything alright?" he asked full of concern. Sky looked at Harold "I'm not sure last night did you see where Syd and Henry went after we came to bed?" Sky instantly knew the answer by the look on Harold's face. "What is it?" he demanded.

Harold looked slightly uncomfortable "I'm not one for gossip and I'm not 100% sure I really heard what I heard sir" he stalled. "Just tell me" Sky demanded once again. "Ok last night I walked past here and a few doors down I heard moaning. Now I knew you and Miss Z were here and that Mrs. Tate was in the kitchen. That left Master Henry and Miss Sydney I thought I recognised their voices but I'm not sure sir" Harold finished.

Sky nodded to Harold who turned to leave before stopping at the door "oh I came here to collect you for breakfast" he added before finally leaving. Z looked worriedly at Sky "what are you gonna do?" she asked. Sky shook his shoulders "I don't know" he said before walking with Z down into the kitchen.

As they entered the kitchen they saw Henry and Syd at opposite sides of the kitchenette with Lilly in the middle. Lilly moved nearer Henry so that Sky and Z could sit next to each other. Sky was silent at breakfast as was Z. Lilly was slightly worried thinking something bad might have happened between the pair. Syd and Henry noticed the behaviour as well and both smirked inwardly thinking that breaking up the pair had just gotten easier.

Little did they know, they were actually the reason as to the couples silence. It was something they would soon find out, and instantly regret

**Let me know what you think so sorry it's so short hope you still like.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys I am so sorry for the lateness in updating, been having some health issues. Hope this makes up for it a little bit.**

A week had gone by since the party. Sky and Z still had no clue has to what to do or even say. Sky wanted to tell his mother but he didn't want her to get hurt. On the other hand he didn't want her with the lying cheating bastard. He was even surprised at Syd. He never knew she could sink so low as to sleep with a supposedly happily married man and his step-father.

Z on the other hand wasn't surprised by Syd's antics. She had met many girls like her on the streets. Those types of girls only wanted one thing – money. They would do anything and everything to get it too. Money and material things is all that mattered to those girls and social status. If Syd and Sky married Syd would be on the top of that social heap. Right now she was simply a family friend and that wasn't enough to get the attention she wanted.

Sky couldn't sleep. He was laid in Z's bed, with his arms wrapped around as she slept n his chest. Sky tried to move her over so he could get up, but the action woke her up.

"Sky is everything alright?" she asked. Sky tried to put on a reassuring smile "yeah Z go back to sleep". She instead did the opposite.

Z sat up and turned to face him "tell me what's wrong is it your step-father?" Sky nodded. Z sighed she knew this was a problem for him. She tried to think of things to say to help him but nothing came out.

Sky could see her trying to help he smiled. "Go back to sleep I'm gonna go for a swim" he kissed her forehead before getting up and walking out. Z lay down but she didn't go back to sleep, instead she waited for him to return.

Sky found the pool empty and stripped to his boxers. He had done a few laps when he decided to rest a bit. He leaned against the pool side and noticed for the first time he was no longer alone.

"Commander" Sky said trying to stand to attention in the water. Kruger nodded his greeting "at ease Cadet Tate".

"Why are you up so late?" he asked the young cadet who swam to the edge nearest the great blue dog. Sky debated telling him everything since it was family problems.

"Sir if you knew something that would hurt someone else if they found out would you still tell them?" he asked hoping for any type of advice.

Kruger thought for a moment "yes I would" he said without a shadow of a doubt. Sky frowned "you sound so sure but what if it was someone close to you and you know they would really be devastated at the news".

"I would still tell them. The truth can sometimes hurt us but it can also set us free. Free from loveless relationships, free from hardship, from guilt or remorse. Yes this truth will hurt them but after time has passed they will get better, and be grateful they learned the truth" he explained.

Sky nodded he understood what he now had to do "thank you sir". Kruger nodded and left the cadet to his swim.

Sky didn't feel like swimming anymore. He got out and dried off before returning to Z. he was surprised to see her still awake. He climbed in beside her and gripped her tight, whilst staring into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Tomorrow I'm going to go to see my mum and tell her about Henry" she nodded. "Will you come with me?" he asked. She smiled again and nodded "of course I will". Sky kissed her gently before closing his eyes to sleep.

Lilly was surprised but happy to see the pair the next day. "Sky, Z it nice to see you two but what's the occasion?" she asked as she ushered them into the kitchen. Sky's face looked grim he really didn't want to do this. Z could see he was having problems speaking so she spoke for him.

"Hello again Mrs. Tate it's nice to see you too" she smiled politely as she sat down with Sky at the table. Lilly made them all a hot drink before sitting down with the pair. She wanted to laugh at them they looked so serious.

"Come now Z I've told you please call me Lilly. Now what's wrong?" she asked eyeing the pair "Z are you pregnant?" They look on their faces gave her, her answer. "Ok are you here to tell me you're getting married?" she asked again. Both teens adamantly shook their heads.

"Then what is it?" she waited patiently for them to speak. Sky eventually let out a sigh.

"Mum you know I love you and would never want to see you get hurt right?" she nodded.

"I have to tell you something that I know it's gonna hurt you but you need to hear it ok?" again she nodded starting to worry.

"You remember a week ago when we came for dinner and Syd showed up" she nodded. "Well the next morning Z saw Syd and Henry coming out of a room with the same clothes they had on the night before. Harold had also heard them that night but wasn't sure completely it was them".

He waited for her to response but she seemed to be in shock. "I'm sorry mum ok it was the room a few doors down from mine. Harold knew where you, me and Z where and that left Syd and Henry". She nodded slowly taking it in.

She eventually turned to Z "tell me what you saw please". Z nodded "I saw Syd come out first and look around, like she was seeing the coast was clear. I had managed to hide in a dark spot. Her hair was a mess and her makeup from what I could see was smudged. I haven't known Syd long but I know she would never be caught dead looking like anything but perfect. Then a few seconds later Henry came out looking as equally dishevelled as Syd was. I think they were about to kiss but Sky had woken up and opened his door. They rushed off and I went back to Sky".

Lilly didn't know what to think. Sky and Z waited anxiously for her to say something. Eventually lily started to cry. Sky moved to her side and held her. After awhile Lilly stopped crying and looked at her son.

He looked so heartbroken he never wanted to hurt his mum. "It's ok Sky I am glad you told me" she said whilst touching his face.

Lilly got up of the chair and started washing up. Z looked to Sky "she cleans when she is upset" he explained.

"Mum what are you gonna do?" he asked as he approached her. She didn't respond at first until all the pots were done. Then she turned around and smiled.

"We are gonna go and pay a visit to your step-father at work" Sky and Z looked surprised but followed her. They got into his car and drove over to henrys office.

Henry was sat at his desk working at his computer he was surprised to see them. Sky had never been to Henry's office before. There were no walls just glass this meant that everyone would see what was about to happen.

"Lilly, Sky, Elizabeth this is a nice surprise. With what do I owe this pleasure?" he came around as if to hug and kiss Lilly. She had other plans. Before he could get close she slapped him as hard as she could.

He was angry "what the hell was that for?" Lilly smiled evilly "That was gratifying" she said whilst rubbing her hand. Z looked back and could see a crowd forming. "Henry I want a divorce" Lilly demanded. Everyone could hear the gasps coming from outside the office. Henry made to shut the door but Sky stood in the way. He looked very imposing with his arms crossed.

"Why?" he demanded. "I'm glad you asked Henry. I want a divorce because I don't want to be married to you anymore" she said. Henry huffed in anger. "You tried to force me to force my own son to an arranged marriage to a girl he does not love. Then when that fell through you decided to sleep with that girl in my own home" Henry face was priceless. Sky and Z wanted to burst out laughing.

"I did no such thing" he demanded acting innocent. "Oh really so Z and Harold who both saw and heard you are lying" Lilly demanded.

Henry glared at Z "of course Z is lying she is a homeless whore who wants to marry Sky so she can have it all. Of course she is gonna accuse me of cheating she tried it with me, but I said no so she went to someone more gullible. She wants to get rid of me because I won't accept her as a part of this family".

Sky wanted to punch him but Z held him back she had heard worse. It turns out he didn't need to hit him Lilly did that for him.

"First of all Henry Z may have been homeless when she worked for us but now she lives at the academy as a cadet like Sky. Secondly I know full well it was you who tried to attack her the night of the party. I did see her running from you. Thirdly Harold also heard you how can you explain that why would he lie?" she demanded.

Henry tried to think of something but nothing came. Lilly grinned "Exactly now Henry I don't want you to come back to the house I will have all your things put into storage and I will send you the key". She made to leave but he stopped her.

"Please Lilly I love you can't we work this out" he pleaded. Lilly removed his hand "no Henry". His face turned into a sneer.

"Fine Lilly divorce me but I will take everything you own and leave you with nothing" Sky punched him then.

He fell back onto the floor Lilly came and crouched down. She smiled evilly "actually Henry no you won't don't you remember the pre-nup you signed before we got married everything is mine you didn't really bring anything into this marriage". All three left him laying on the floor to stew in his own mess.

When they returned home they found Syd sat in the kitchen with Harold. "Ah Miss Drew came while you were out and insisted on waiting" he explained. Sky was fuming but Lilly stopped him from speaking.

"Sydney Drew what have I ever done to you?" she asked. Syd looked confused. "I have known you all these years. I have welcomed you into my home. I have treated you like my own daughter even tried a little at first to get you with Sky and this is how you repay me". Again Syd was confused.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded. Lilly glared "you slept with my husband and have constantly tried to force yourself in-between Sky and Z's relationship. Now get out of my house and never return. You will never again be invited to an event here". Syd looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Syd rushed out but stopped at Sky first. She looked up at him with sad puppy dog eyes. "Oh yeah and Syd our friendship is well and truly over" he said turning away from her.

Syd stormed out 'I'll get you all back for this' she fumed as she sped away in her car.

**There you go what do you all think?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone I hope you are all enjoying this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Sadly though this will be the final chapter, I will be starting an extra two jobs soon and might not be able to continue with this one or the others. So I am trying to finish them without it being rushed. If it is please tell me and I will try and correct it ok.**

Sky and Z spent the next few days at Sky's helping Lilly sort through all of Henry's belongings. Lilly had been right, he really didn't bring much into the marriage. Everything in the house really belonged to Lilly and Sky.

The furniture, the paintings, the sculptures and everything else was purchased well before Henry came along. Kruger had been very understanding when Sky had asked for a few days off for him and Z so they could help his mum.

Lilly enjoyed spending the time with her son and getting to know Z better. She was pleased to see her first instincts regarding Z were right. Z was a warm, caring, brave and very loyal person. Exactly the kind of woman she has always wanted for her son.

She had been slightly worried for Sky a few years ago. He was so intent of his life as an S.P.D ranger that she feared his heart was closed to love. However Z must have fought her way through his defences to capture his heart.

Z was starting to get a little worried about returning to the academy. She loves the academy, no place has ever felt like home before, but with Syd there it was starting to remind her about her life on the streets.

She knew full well that Syd wasn't gonna let this go. She has been after Sky for years apparently, she wasn't gonna give up without a fight. Sky was thinking along the same lines. He just hoped that whatever Syd threw their way he and Z would be ok.

He watched Z with his mother and smiled. After his father died fighting as an S.P.D ranger it's all Sky has wanted to be. He focused his entire being on his training and his studies. Nothing and no one else came between him and that goal.

He had thought, late at night, about being with someone even had a few girls he could have seen himself with including Syd. He would play out each encounter in his head and each one ended badly either for him or them.

Heidi – the S.P.D tech girl – had asked him out once. She was a nice girl not slim, but not too curvy either. She was a little hot headed though. He could see them, butting heads about everything. Eventually one of them would have enough and end it.

Lana – one of nurses at S.P.D – she was thinner than Heidi but taller. She was a sweet girl, a bit of a push over. She was also a little reckless and a thrill seeker. She could possibly kill herself one of these days.

Cara – one of his mum's friend's daughters – she was very pretty, like model pretty. He knew they would look like a handsome couple. She however was very fond of the lifestyle of her upbringing, the lavish parties, the money, the popularity and everything else. She would of course take him to the cleaner's money wise, and once the money ran out she would too.

Then there was Syd. They had the most in common, they were both S.P.D rangers, they both were born into the same social standing, they had known each other for years and they both knew how focused he was. He believed she shared the same focus. He had seriously thought about responding to her numerous advances, but something always put him off. If he had gotten with Syd she would never let him go even if he wanted to.

He was glad he had talked himself out of any of those options. He hadn't been looking for Z or anyone, she had snuck up on him when he wasn't looking and he couldn't be any happier. She had loosened him up a little. He knew full well many thought he was too rigid. She also understood his passion to be the best ranger he can possibly be and she supported him.

They had been in a couple of fights since getting together and at first his focus had half been on her and half on the bad guys. He almost got hit; luckily he had avoided it at the last minute. Later on that night he was berating himself about it when she came in and told him point blank to focus on his own battle and not her. She told him she was a big girl and could handle herself.

He tried to do just that the next battle but every so often he found himself just checking on her. They more they have trained and fought together the less and less he is worried about her. She can defiantly hold her own in anything.

That had also been another reason not to date someone, split loyalties. Z however had squashed all those worries and feelings and was now getting on with his mother like a house on fire.

They were currently in the kitchen making dinner and chatting away like two old friends who hadn't seen each other in years. Sky knew full well to stay out of their way when they were cooking especially his mother so he was content to just watch them with a smile on his face.

After dinner Lilly excused herself leaving Sky and Z alone. They both just sat in comfortable silence. Z tilted her head at Sky who raised his eyebrows in response. "What?" he asked. She smiled and stood up without saying a word held her hand and guided him to his room.

Once inside she locked the door and jumped up on him. Sky barely had time to react enough to catch her. She smiled at him coyly. Sky chuckled and walked towards his bed and sat down with her straddling his legs.

"What were you smiling about earlier when Lilly and I were cooking?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled again "oh nothing just remembering what it was like before you". Z looked confused "and that made you smile" she was getting a little worried. Sky chuckled again before wrapping his arms tighter around her waist.

"Not in the way your thinking" he said trying to appease her. "What way am I thinking" she asked.

"Your thinking that I'm starting to wish I could go back to the time before you came along since it was making me smile when I was thinking about it" he explained. She blushed a little "Z I wasn't smiling about my past before you because I wanted it back. I was smiling because I had, before you, been driven intensely to be a ranger and I had considered finding someone. I even contemplated being with Syd but I always talked myself out of it. I was smiling thinking about how you just snuck up on me and how I liked it. I was also smiling about how well you and my mother were getting along".

Z seemed to relax the more he talked and when he was finished she kissed him. Not just some quick peck either but a kiss full of everything she felt for him.

He broke the kiss and smiled at the disappoint look on her face "I love you Elizabeth Delgado".

Z froze for a like second before a huge smile broke out on her face "I love you too Schylver Tate".

They spent the rest of the night showing each other exactly how they felt.

The next day the pair was quiet at breakfast. Today was the day they return back to the academy and see Syd for the first time since she was kicked out. Lilly noticed their demeanour but said nothing until they finished their breakfast.

Before they left Lilly stopped them "is everything alright?" she asked worriedly. Sky and Z sighed. "Everything's fine mum we're just a little worried about seeing Syd you know what she's like" sky explained.

Lilly nodded her understanding and hugged them both goodbye whispering good luck in their ears.

They made it to the academy and into their rooms to unpack without incident and they even had a little meeting with Kruger to catch up on what they had missed without seeing or hearing Syd. However luck seemed to not be on their side. As they entered the common room Syd was sat with Jack and Bridge and Boom.

All three stopped talking and looked at the pair. They weren't surprised to see the glare from Syd however the ones from Jack and Boom did surprise them. They looked at each other and then walked up to the trio.

"Hey guys" greeted Z as warmly as she could. Boom got up without a word and walked away. Jack glared and then said "come one Syd" and walked away with a very happy Syd following him.

Bridge however was the only one to stay behind and smile back at them. "Hey guys, how's your mum Sky?" he asked as they sat down with him. "Erm yeah…. She's ok Bridge" he answered distractedly. Both he and Z were looking back and forth between each other, Bridge and the door the others and walked out of.

Z finally turned to Bridge "are we missing something?" she asked. Bridge sighed and rubbed his nose and took a deep breath. Whilst he collected himself Sky and Z noticed looks from others around them or rather glares from around them.

"What the hell I going on here Bridge? Why is everyone giving us the evil eye?" Sky asked.

"Syd's been spreading lies about you both. I'm the only one I think that doesn't believe her but she however doesn't know that. She thinks I believe her like everyone else" he explained. "What lies Bridge?" demanded Z.

"She's been saying that you both spread lies about her having an affair with your step father. She said she had gone to see you two to patch things up with you guys and try and be friends again, but you attacked her and poisoned your mother and everyone else's minds against her. She said you basically threw her out of your house and when she tried to plead with you, she said was crying at this point, you basically sneered at her and Z slapped her for even coming near you" he explained in a rush wanting to get it out quickly.

Sky and Z stared dumbfounded at him. "No one actually believes her do they" Z asked astonished that anyone would believe a story as stupid as that one especially Jack who knew Z better than anyone.

"She's been pretty convincing and consistent these past couple of days" he said with as sigh. Z felt like crying and Sky rubbed his head. "Not that I'm complaining or anything Bridge but why don't you believe her" asked Sky.

"Something seemed off when she first starting talking about it so I waited till the next time and I scanned her aura whilst she wasn't looking I could tell she was lying. I tried to talk to Jack but I haven't been able to get him alone" he explained.

The pair nodded until Z got up and stormed up to a small group of girls that were trying unsuccessfully to talk about them behind her back.

"Listen up right; me and Sky didn't do a damn thing that Syd has said. She's f**king jealous of me and Sky. She wants him for herself and will do anything to split us up. As for telling on her about her affair it's true. Is saw them sneaking out of a room early in the morning and kiss goodbye and Harold who is Sky's family butler even heard them. Henry Sky's step father didn't even deny it when we accused him. She isn't the victim her how the hell can you believe that piece of crap story she's spewing?" she shouted.

The girls stammered they didn't know what to do or say so they, as quickly as they could, raced out of there. Z turned her question to the rest of the people in the common room but no one could meet her eyes.

Z turned to Sky and bridge before running out. Both boys followed her out. They found her in her room crying. Sky comforted her whilst she cried; Bridge sat on the other side of her and patted her leg.

It had been several days since they returned and Z's outburst. Nothing much had changed. Z had tried several times to talk to Jack but he just ignored her. She spent every night crying herself to sleep wrapped up in Sky's arms.

Sky had even tried to talk to Jack but Jack became aggressive so Sky walked away not wanting to physically fight with Jack. The team was suffering but now it wasn't just Syd it was Jack too.

The following Saturday they were deployed to fight some monster a stray from Grumm's army. They had gotten separated. Jack, Z and Bridge had followed the monster whilst Syd and Sky was left with some of the lackeys.

Z almost considered leaving Jack to it. Every time she tried to help him he pushed her away sometimes physically other times verbally. Eventually he had no choice but to let her help and in no time the monster was destroyed.

For a brief moment Jack forgot about his issues and hugged Z in victory until he remembered and then let her go. He started to walk off but Bridge stopped him.

"Jack please" she begged. He turned around in a huff. "If anyone should be mad it should be me, mad at you" she said heatedly. He glared "mad at me are you serious?" she was surprised at how clueless he was being.

"Jack you have known me since we were kids, you honestly tell me that you actually believe I could do what she is saying I did to her" that stopped Jack. He looked lost for words for a bit "well no at least I didn't think you could" he actually looked a bit ashamed of himself.

"Have I changed that much in the past month or so?" she asked. He shook his head. He couldn't look at her. Z started to tear up "well it's nice to know my brother has my back" she said before walking off.

She made her way back to where Sky and Syd should be with Bridge following her and Jack coming up slowly. She froze in place. On the ground was Sky unconscious with Syd knelt over him. Her face to a little too close then it should have been.

Z finally snapped out of it when Jack bumped into her not realising she had stopped. "Sky!" she shouted as she raced to him followed by Bridge and Jack. Syd reluctantly moved aside whilst Z knelt down shaking him.

"We got ambushed and Sky took a hit for me I managed to get the rest and then rushed over" she explained. Jack called for an ambulance whilst Z cried Sky's name over and over again. Everyone was paying too much attention to Sky to notice Syd step back a little and smile.

It had been a couple of days since the fight. Sky was still unconscious, Z refused to leave his side. Jack came in to apologise to he could tell she wasn't paying attention. He had realised how truly stupid he had been. The day after the fight he was sat with Syd.

She was going on about even though he did what he did to her she still didn't want him hurt like that. He asked her again what had happened between them and she must not of expected that because her story faltered a little. That's when he knew what an idiot he had been.

Jack had just come back from seeing Z and Sky when he noticed Lilly Sky's mother. He had seen her in the hospital before she must have been on her way home with an older looking man. He rushed up to stop them.

"Excuse me Mrs. Tate" he called as he ran. She and the man stopped and waited for him.

"My name is Jack I work with Sky I'm so sorry for what's happened to him" he said sadly. Lilly nodded with a sad smile whilst the older man patted her on the shoulder. He extended his hand out to Jack.

"Greetings young man, my name is Harold I am the family butler. Thank you for your words he is a strong lad that one. He'll pull through I just know it" Harold said the last part mainly to Lilly who smiled sadly and nodded.

Jack nodded in agreement "actually I was hoping I could have a word with you regarding Sky, Z and Syd". Lilly nodded "Yes what would you like to know?" she asked curiously. "Well when Sky and Z were off helping you Syd came to us and several other people telling us something that happened between them and yourself. I'm not trying to pry into your family business but I need to know the truth" he explained.

Lilly smiled sadly "what has she been saying?" she enquired. Jack listed of the various rumours Syd had been spreading. With each one Lilly's face widened in shock. She seemed a loss for words so Harold cleared his throat.

"Young man the only part of that, that is true is Mrs. Tate asking her to leave. She was indeed seen by Miss Delgado and heard by yours truly. He has constantly tried to get in-between Miss Delgado's and Mr. Tate's courtship. When confronted neither denied the affair. As for Miss Delgado hitting her that is complete and utter poppycock".

Jack nodded he had suspected as much "thank you sir that has been most helpful". He said goodbye and went in search of Kruger. He was as always in the command centre. "Sir may I have a word with you?" he asked.

"Yes Cadet Landors" Kruger stood near his desk waiting. Jack recounted every detail to Kruger who nodded as he listened. "Sir there's something else and sick feeling I have regarding what happen to Sky" Jack tried to think of the right words.

"Ever since I have been here the very first thing I learnt about my teammates is how obsessed Syd is with Sky. Even though she has been spreading these lies she has still in a way been talking about him in a good way. Yet it is surprising that she is the only one who has yet to visit him. It's almost like she truly does not care at all. Which, I find very hard to believe sir. I would like sir with your permission to watch the video footage of that fight if there is any".

Kruger walked to a station with a video and asked the tech girl to find any footage possible of that battle. Luckily for them Syd's and Sky's battle with the minions was straight in view of a car park camera across the street.

They watched as both Syd and Sky battled the minions and then when the battle was over they were still surprised to see Sky still standing. Then a flash came from Syd's hand and Jack and Kruger watched as she raised her hand and hit Sky in the head. Sky went down quick the light from Syd's had vanished as she knelt down just in time to hear Z shouting his name.

Jack turned to Kruger "I bet that flash of light was her changing her hand into something". Kruger nodded in agreement. Before either could say another word a cadet came in to tell them Sky was awake.

Both rushed to the hospital to see a very relieved looking Z clinging onto Sky. Bridge managed to pull her back when he noticed Kruger. "Z come on Sky needs to breathe at some point here" he said jokingly. Sky chuckled at that as Z gripped his hand whilst sending a glare to Bridge.

"Cadet Tate how are you feeling?" asked Kruger. Sky winched in pain a little "fine I guess, my head hurts quite a bit but doc says there shouldn't be any last damaged. They said I'm lucky any harder and it might have caused severe problems. We must have missed one of the minions. How is Syd did she get them?" he looked between Jack and Kruger's face curiously.

"What? What is it?" he asked. Jack knelt by his side "first of all I'm so sorry for believing all those lies Syd was spewing I can't actually believe I bought them". Sky nodded his understanding as did Z "it's ok Jack just as long as you've realised the truth" he said.

Jack nodded "well that brings me to the second thing since the battle I've had a sinking feeling in my stomach about it so I asked the commander if there were possibly any footage of it. There was Sky, we saw what happened. You had defeated them all it was Syd who struck you. We watched as she changed her hand and raised it before swinging down onto your head. Your luck had she been taller than you then those severe problems the doc told you about could well have happened".

Bridge, Sky and Z all were shocked speechless. They knew Syd had it out for them, but to actually attack Sky. They couldn't believe it. Kruger could see their dilemma so he had a tech bring him a pad.

He saw them all the footage of that day. Once it was finished Z stood up angry "that's it I'm really gonna give her something to spread". She made to move but Kruger stopped her.

"You will do no such thing Cadet Delgado, Miss Drew will be dealt with according to S.P.D regulations" Kruger turned to a passing cadet and told them to get Syd. They all waited for her to arrive.

Syd came bouncing in happily. "Sky your awake, thank goodness I was beginning to worry" she said in a sweet voice as she walked closer. She was stopped by Kruger. Jack, Z and Bridge stood beside Sky's bed glaring at her.

Syd stepped back a little "is everything alright sir?" she asked. Kruger said nothing but held up and S.P.D morpher "Cadet Drew you are accused of the crime of attempted murder of your fellow cadet. How do you plead?"

Syd went pale "WHAT!" she yelled "I did no such thing I was trying to help him". She pleaded but the judgement landed on guilty. Syd was a loss for words she tried several times to say something but nothing came out.

"Cadet Drew what you did was inexcusable there is no use denying it there was footage of the event we have all witnessed" he said further. Kruger even showed her the footage. "You are hereby stripped of your ranger status and exiled from the academy. You are also sentenced for the crime of attempted murder of Cadet Tate and will be sentenced to life in containment".

Before Syd could utter a word Kruger pressed the containment button and in a flash she was trapped safely in a card.

All four could not believe what happened, but they did instantly feel safer with her contained.

It took a few more days before Sky to leave the hospital. Once he was able his mother threw him a party inviting everyone from the academy that he wanted, which was really only Bridge, Jack, Kruger, Kat and boom once her came around and Z of course.

They toasted to his health and his recovery. It was still going to be a few more days before he could return to active duty, which for the first time ever he didn't actually mind.

After the guest left Z help Sky upstairs to his room. Not that he actually needed the help; she suspected he was putting it on so she would stay. That became abundantly clear when once they were inside his room her spun Z around and lifted her up, crashing his lips to hers.

Z didn't mind one bit as she responded in kind. They made it to the bed eventually throughout the night. Content to take their time reassuring each other that they were gonna be ok.

Later that night Sky watched Z sleep and sighed happily. He could finally be truly happy. There were no more threats lingering nearby for them. He made a promise to himself that he would cherish each moment with Z and make sure she knew exactly how he felt about her. He could see them one day in the future getting married, and having many kids.

He couldn't wait.

**There you go the last chapter of A Whole New World. Hope it was worth the long wait. Thank you all so much for reading and enjoying. TTFN **


End file.
